1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to a fitting connection for a capillary adapted for use in high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLE) or capillary electrophoresis (CE).
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
The Document WO 02/39105 discloses a sample injection valve for high-performance liquid chromatography (HPLC) devices comprising a stator plate with inlet ports for the analyte solution and with connections at both ends of a sample loop. Moreover, the valve features a movable part in the form of a rotor disk with connecting channels provided within the rotor disc. The rotor disk may be moved by a handle or motor/gear actuator in order to bring the ends of the connecting channels into flush position with respective bores in the stator plate such that the connecting channels may be moved into a sample loading position in which the connecting channel is connected to the sample inlet and to the sample outlet ports, and into a sample injecting position in which the connection channel is connected to the sample loop duct.
Sample injection valves with rotor-type movable bodies are comparatively large and are essentially limited to single-channel HPLC/chemical analysis applications. Multi-channel applications require multiple rotor valves and respective actuators associated in parallel, which design entails a cost intensive and complex implementation, specifically since the available installation space is limited by the distance between the rows of wells in a well plate typically utilised for storing and supplying the analyte solutions.
Known fitting connections for use in such high-pressure applications have turned out to be too large to be used for all liquid connections of the apparatus according to the aspects of the disclosed embodiments, in particular because the size of the valves is continuously reducing.